What do you wanna do with our freedom?
by Ruka81
Summary: Cophine Canon/missing scene S5E8. What if Felix's "clone swap" interruption happened 5 minutes later in ep. 08? Enjoy :). Please consider that English is not my own language.


**What do you wanna do with our freedom?**

Cosima and Delphine were standing in front of Felix's painting representing Cosima as "Metis, goddess of wisdom and deep thought" and Delphine was utterly captivated by it. She was looking at an image of the love of her life full of energy and finally full of life as well.

"You like it that much?" Cosima suddenly asked her.

Of course she did.. actually she loved it. It was just impossible for her in that moment to explain how much and so she replied with a simple "Yeah", finally looking away from the painting and drawing her attention back to Cosima again.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. we're on the precipice of being able to do anything that we want", she said with so much passion looking Cosima directly in her eyes.

"What do you wanna do with our freedom?" Cosima asked beaming at her and playing along with Delphine's way of thinking. Her tone was playful but sad at the same time. It was clear to her that her freedom was something that it was not gonna happen.. or in any case not any time soon.

"I want.." she took a deep breath like she needed to muster enough courage to proceed further with her sentence.. "I want.. to meet your parents". Cosima's eyes widened at the admission, she was expecting everything but for sure not this. Delphine took Cosima's face between her hands stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, her eyes started watering and she took her bottom lip between her teeth while staring at Cosima's eyes. "I want to tell them how funny.. how amazing.. how smart.. how beautiful you are.. how you always put all your heart in all the things you do.. how you care of all the people around you.. your sestras and even me". Cosima was looking at Delphine mesmerized.

Delphine took another deep breath closing her eyes like gathering her thoughts.. she seemed almost shy.. and nervous? She opened her eyes again looking at Cosima's lips and then again at her eyes.

"And I want to ask them if they can grant me the honor to marry their amazing daughter.. with the promise that I'll let her feel loved, safe and UNIQUE in every moment of her life".

And after those words Cosima was utterly shocked. _'Delphine proposed! OMG.. she really REALLY proposed!'_

Cosima's heart was racing at a thousand miles for second. A shiver run down her spine making her feel more alive than ever.. so many emotions were running through her heart and her soul. "I.."

"Clone swap" Felix addressed them suddenly starting to bring Cosima away.

"Oh no".. Cosima looked at him like he had just woke her up from an amazing dream. _'Oh no Felix you can't imagine what you have just interrupted! I'm really hating you now.. just a bit.. but still'_ During her time with Delphine she had totally forgotten that there was a whole world existing but them.

"Sorry ladies, but Sarah is here".

"You have done something wonderful" Delphine told him with her voice full of emotions.

"You are one of our best guys" Cosima interrupted.

"Best?"

"Along with Donnie and Scott and Art.."

"Well that's exquisite company, isn't it?"

While the duo was chatting happily, Delphine took and put a red sticker on the paint as evidence that the Goddess Metis was already taken.. in more ways than just one she hoped.

"Sold!" she said, looking again at Felix.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"No. Thank you! You can't imagine how much it matters.." her lips curving in a soft smile.

"Cosima we really have to go".

Cosima launched herself at Delphine enveloping her in a short but passionate kiss.

"You own me" she told her seriously just before Felix drag her away. She tried to convey in just that one sentence all the emotions she was feeling hoping they could talk about the "marry-me" topic soon.

"Yeah, you are mine.." she whispered while Cosima was quitting the party smiling and dancing with everybody looking at her mesmerized.

Someone as beautiful as Cosima was not going to stay long with someone like her. She had been so stupid letting her emotion took over. She had asked Cosima to marry her.. but the blonde knew she was going to dump her.. gently of course.. but in any case Cosima will never accept to spend the rest of her life with her. A single tear escaped her eyes rolling down her cheek.

Delphine train of thoughts was interrupted by her mobile beeping. A text message from Siobhan. Time to go and finish the job they had been working on for so long.

Later that evening they were together again in Cosima's flat sitting at the end of her bed. Delphine's laptop in front of them.

"This is it? This is everything?" Cosima asked uncertain.

"Yeah, loaded and ready to send all the regulatory and oversight committees in the affected countries. As well as to all journalist friends of Siobhan at The Guardian" she beamed mischievously looking at Cosima.

"You guys did all this for us?"

" _Oui, ma cheri_ " Delphine said brushing her fingers across Cosima's cheek lovingly.

"But.. but why?" Cosima couldn't help the question that fell from her lips. What Dephine and Siobhan did for them was amazing.. and also so incredibly dangerous. She could understand Siobhan's reasons because Sarah was her daughter after all, but Delphine? Why did she put herself in such a great danger?

"We.." Delpine started, but Cosima promptly interrupted her. "No, Delphine.. not you and Siobhan.. you! Why did you do something so risky?" Cosima's eyes were full of tears. Some of them were out of joy, but others were out of fear. Fear that Delphine could have got hurt during the process.

Delphine looked at her with a 'isn't-it-obvious/wasn't-I-clear-enough-before-when-I-asked-you-to-marry-me' expression all over her face. But Cosima was looking at her expectantly with her big eyes.. _'she really doesn't know, does she?'_ , Delphine thought.

She moved closer and she took again Cosima's face between her hands stroking her cheeks sweetly. She tilted up Cosima's head so she was looking directly into Cosima's eyes. She pulled the brunette in for a kiss and then she made a path of butterfly kisses going from her lips to the shell of her ear before whispering.

"Because.. je t'aime mon amour". Cosima started crying softly.

"I've started to work on this back then when I was in Frankfurt.." Cosima's eyes widened at the realization of what it implied. "..it was my way to keep my promise to you to love all of your sisters equally. It was also the reason why I had to break up with you.." Delphine voice cracked and she swallowed before proceeding.. "I knew it was very dangerous and I didn't want to put you at risk".

' _OMG Delphine broke up with me to give me my freedom.. she broke up with me because she loved me.. and what did I do? I've kept pushing her and then I've even started dating Shay..'_ this realization broke Cosima's heart.

"I wanted for you to be free" the blonde finished caressing her cheeks lovingly. Delphine finally told her the whole story and she did that looking directly into her eyes for the whole time. Finally she knew the truth behind all her actions.

"I.. I've dated someone else.." Cosima stuttered. _'how could I have been so stupid?!'_

"Yeah.. I know that very well.." Delphine replied with a pang in her heart remembering that time.

"Why didn't you stop then?" Cosima almost cried. She stood up and started pacing back and forth the room, living a dumbfounded Delphine sitting on the floor. "You should have stopped! I was such a brat.. dating someone else and blaming you for everything that was going badly in my life!" Cosima shouted while crying openly and moving her arms desperately up in the air.

Delphine got up instantly and in one single movement she enveloped the petit girl in her arms. Hugging her tightly she whispered in her ear "I wanted for you to be free and live your life fully.. I wanted for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me..". Cosima shivered at the blonde's worlds, she turned her face slowly and captured Delphine's lips with her own. She really loved kissing this woman.

Delphine loved her.. and not in a I-like-spending-my-time-with-you-and-maybe-have-sex-with-you-sometimes way.. no Delphine loved her in a I'm-ready-to-give-up-everything-I-have-for-you way.. and this thought melted all her remaining walls and in that moment she knew that she had always trusted Delphine even when she was trying to convince herself of the contrary. She had always knew that this woman was doing everything that was in her power to protect her.

Delphine broke the kiss and guiding Cosima back to her laptop she asked "Ready?"

Cosima intertwined their fingers and they pushed the sub-mission button together.

They started laughing.. finally everything was over and Cosima could start living her own life.. very soon Cosima's laughs turned into sobs thinking back to everything they had been through. Delphine engulfed her from behind trying to be impossible close to the brunette and kissing her head sweetly.

"Yes.."

" _Pardon?_ " Delphine asked dumbfounded.

"Yes.. I want to marry you!" Cosima said turning her head towards Delphine and beaming at her through her tears. This was the first decision she was taking as a free-woman not linked to DYAD or TP or clone's club anymore. This was Cosima choosing her future.. and she wanted to build her future with Delphine.

Delphine couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Cosima searching her eyes to understand if what the brunette was saying was actually the truth.

Cosima registered that the blonde woman was shocked.. it was clear that she was not expecting that at all.

' _Isn't it pretty obvious that I'm head of heels in love with her?_ ' Cosima wondered. Seeing Delphine's reaction, it was clear to Cosima that the older woman was not sure about her love for her. So the brunette realized that it was time for her to tell Dephine exactly how much she meant to her.

"I love you Delpine.. I'm deeply head of heels in love with you since the first day I've met you. I even came back for you.." she sniffed.. "And when they told me you were shoot dead I wanted to die. There was no light anymore in my life.. the only reason I kept going on was to find a cure for my sestras". Cosima was crying openly now. "Without you nothing mattered anymore, I've even tried to implant Sarah's micro-robot in my cheek.."

Delphine stiffened. She had never consider what Cosima's reaction could have been at her death. She had always thought the brunette would have moved on with Shay and forget about her.

"..but then Felix called and he told me you were alive! And my world started moving again. There was hope again. So.. yes I really want to marry the light of my life". Cosima launched her arms at Delphine's neck and throw her in for a tender kiss. As soon as their lips met the kiss became more and more passionate and when Delphine tongue tugged at her bottom lip asking for entrance she granted access immediately. Cosima couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as soon as their tongues met and started dancing around each other.

They parted only when air became an issue. Delphine rested her foreheads against Cosima's and beamed at her. "Well.. then let's hope your parents will accept me" she said happily.

The brunette blushed evidently. "Well.. erm.. they kinda already know you.."

"What?"

"Erm.. they knew someone had stolen my heart and they wanted to know more.. so I might have said something to them.. and maybe send them also some pictures and reports.."

"You didn't.." Delphine was flabbergasted.. and also a little embarrassed, but at least Cosima's parents already knew about her and they seemed to be fine with them.. so it was good, right?

"Erm.. actually daddy even told me to invite you out for a proper dinner and propose to you using grandma's ring.." in that moment the brunette took out from her pocket a beautiful silver ring with a small but perfect diamond in the center.

Delphine eyes widened.. "your invite for dinner tomorrow evening.." she started and Cosima smiled at her putting the ring on the blonde's finger. "Yes.. that was my plan for proposing to you and.." but she couldn't finish her sentence because Delphine crashed their lips together.

While they were kissing and moving towards the bed with this beautiful woman kissing her neck and sliding her hands beneath her sweater Cosima could help closing her eyes and thinking.. _'so that's how happiness feels like..'_

The end.


End file.
